Eclipse
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: Millennia’s ago a godly powerful demon wandered the lands, slaying all who got in their way. Fortunately this demon was captured and imprisoned long ago, but somehow they found freedom and is now wander as once before. What will become of the world?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own YYH.

Hello new and old readers. I'm back with yet another action/adventure Yu Yu Hakusho story. For those who read my YYH series (my only series) I haven't started the prequel to it yet –sniff- but I haven't given up on the idea. I will find time for it!

Anywho, this is Eclipse, a story I gave mention to at the end of _Fate's Decision_. I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It is said that in the deepest parts of the Rekai (Spirit World) a great demon resides, a demon so powerful that even King Yemma himself holds some fear towards it. Truth be told, this demon is female.

She was once feared with such intensity that people in her time called her a god, but, as always, gods have their rivals. A powerful clan known as Deathriem reigned with an iron fist and was feared long before the female demon came to be known. The leader, a demon known as Dialgo, was also called a god because of his awesome power and ability to scare even the great King Yemma.

The female demon was known to the world as Eclipse, a name everyone shivered at upon hearing. Even in these modern days, three thousand years after her time, demons know her name and what she was capable of.

Eclipse was known for her killing sprees and ruthless attacks on the Deathriem clan. Before her 'demise' she had severely crippled the clan and had King Yemma not interfered she would have most likely destroyed it altogether, however on one fateful day she was captured, but not without a heavy price.

Five hundred men were killed on the day of her capture, all at her hands. People such as the spirit detectives, several members of the renowned Shinobi sect and top ranking officers in King Yemma's army were just a few that fell. Only a handful of men survived the day to tell the tale, one that haunted their dreams until their very demise.

It was believed by many that after her capture she was sent to forever dwell in Limbo, a place where everyday pain would course through her body viciously. But not all rumors are true.

In reality King Yemma found it safer to have her locked away in the deepest parts of the Rekai where she would forever lay dormant. He felt that if he sent her to Limbo she could very well escape and cause problems once again because of her immense strength, which he found impossible to remove from her body. It is for that same reason that he could not simply destroy her soul, but this was due to it being protected by some unknown source, much like the body it resided in.

If demons had thought that sneaking into King Yemma's vault had been difficult then they would have been in for an immense surprise had they tried to sneak into the lower regions of the Rekai. Security was a hundred times stronger on the lower levels then on the upper ones. Not even the craft Kurama, a fox demon who once took great pleasure in cracking codes and stealing treasures that were greatly protected, would have made it within five levels of it.

Down in these lower regions light was given off by torches alone and traps lay everywhere. The only ones who could walk down there without activating them were King Yemma, his son Koenma and a select few high ranking officers and scientist.

The most security rested on the lowest level where countless halls were, but only one of which led to a large room. The door to the room was made of a thick, virtually unbreakable, metal with many security codes attached. Beyond it was a lab as long as a soccer field and a towering ceiling. Machines lined the walls and in the center, on a platform, lay a large tube with a greenish liquid with it. It was here that Eclipse lay dormant for what was to be all eternity.

Never had anyone, beyond the few allowed down there, been told where the powerful demon girl was. Not even the Spirit Detective that followed her capture knew where she was held, or if her soul still existed.

For millennia's the secret had been held and for millennia's security had never been breached. In fact it never will be.

From the outside anyway.

vvvv

Men in white lab coats silently worked at large computer panels with silver, green, black, red and blue buttons. Some buttons held ancient characters long forgotten to everyone but the scientists and King Yemma, some had English characters on them and others had nothing as the years of use had worn them off.

Monitors glowed blue and green, flooding the dimly lit room with more artificial light. Black words littered the screens in languages both used in modern times and times now lost to history. Data tables scrolled past slowly occasionally, displaying odd numbers and statistics.

In the very center of the room, sitting atop a platform, was a large cylindrical container. The glass was a clean and looked freshly polished, but it barely shined due the lack of light. Within the container flowed a watery green substance with occasional bubbles floating up from the bottom, but it was because of the figure within it that it was important.

This figure was of a young looking girl with fair skin and silver hair that had once glistened in the sun. She wore no cloths, but her body did not catch the attention of any of the scientists. Her arms revealed that she had once been physically strong without giving her the look of an amazon. Her legs easily proved she had once been very agile and her toned stomach silently told of years of vigorous training.

A scientist looked back to the tube as a purplish liquid was released into it from the jets on the bottom. The fluid was administered once a month to make sure that the state of hibernation upon the female was kept, but that was not the only fluid to be administered as there were others that got put in periodically to do an assortment of things.

A moment passed before the scientist turned back to the computer before him and looked at the he statistics scrolling upwards on the screen. His face was passive as he read over the data, not at all intrigued by it since he had seen it hundreds of times before, but protocol demanded he read it every time.

After the data had passed by the scientist began typing up the log required of him upon altering or inserting anything within the tube. The only sounds heard throughout the room were light taps of his fingers of the keys, the soft humming of the computers and the almost silent foot steps of his fellow scientists.

Satisfied that the log was had been written with enough detail the scientist turned his back to the computer with the intention to take his leave from the room. His long shift was finally over.

Unfortunately, before he could make a step away from the machine it began to make a wild noise, as if it was thinking far too hard. The scientist whipped around, his eyes scanning the data being sent over the monitor.

Suddenly there was a blaring obnoxious siren and the screen turned from blue to a red. One ominous word flashed in black letters across it: _Awakening_.

vvvv

A toddler looking boy sat at his desk looking over paperwork. This toddler was more than he appeared, he was around seven hundred years old but when he was in the Rekai he always took the form of a very young child. When he was in the Makai or Ningenkai (Demon and Human World) however he took the form of a teenager.

This toddlers name was Koenma, prince of the Rekai. In his mouth lay his pacifier, a typical sight for the prince, no matter what form he chose to take.

"Why is it that after every assignment I give Yusuke I get a mountain of paperwork?" Koenma complained.

Yusuke was currently the Spirit Detective that worked for the Rekai. He was given missions to keep the human world safe from demons that had either found their way into the Ningenkai or were threatening it from within the Makai.

A teenage boy garbed in a green uniform with sleeked back black hair and brown eyes took that moment to walk in.

"Speak of the devil," Koenma said to himself. "Hello Yusuke, what can I help you with?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I just wanted to know if you're planning to throw anything on us or if we really have a vacation this time."

Koenma looked at the stack of papers on his desk, "I think for now it's safe to say that you're on vacation. I have to try and get through all this paperwork," the last part came out with a groan.

Yusuke chuckled, "Fine by me. I'll be-" he was cut off as a blaring siren like alarm being emitted throughout the room. In fact it was sounding throughout the entire palace and it even leaked for miles outside of it.

"What's going on?" Yusuke yelled over the noise.

Koenma threw down his signature stamp and turned on the monitor in the front of the room with the remote control. A blue creature with a white horn atop his head and a bit of blond hair appeared on the screen. "What's going on George?"

"I don't know Koenma sir," George answered back, "No one's broken into the vault."

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked.

George nodded, "I was passing by there when the alarm went off. No one's in there."

"Than what could it be," Koenma asked.

"Could something have broken into the palace?" Yusuke asked, ready to fight at the drop of a dime.

Koenma used his remote to change channels, each showing different regions of the Rekai palace. "I don't –" he stopped as one channel showed men running around frantically.

Koenma looked at the screen, "But that's-" his pacifier dropped out of his mouth onto the desk with a loud 'thud.'

"Koenma?" Yusuke questioned, not understanding want was the big problem.

"What's going on down there!" Koenma yelled.

A person clothed in a white lab coat and black goggles came up to the screen, "Something going wrong sir! This hasn't happened since she was first put down here!"

Yusuke looked at the screen in confusion, but before he could say anything Koenma yelled, "What do you mean!"

"Her soul's becoming active!" The man yelled.

"How?" Koenma screamed.

"We don't know sir! We usually get signs of this before it happens, but this time we got nothing!"

"Put her down! Now!"

"We're trying sir! We're putting in countless many chemicals to try and remedy this problem!"

There was a scream of fright from behind the scientist, "The glass is cracking!"

"PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Koenma yelled with such intensity that even Yusuke was became frightened.

* * *

Koenma frightened Yusuke O.o So what's going to happen down there?

I don't have many chapters written, so the next post will be posted sometime in the next three weeks (because I'm in college and I'm sharing a computer with my roommate). This'll allow me to write out more chapters so I don't have to worry about it any time soon, like I have to for my other two stories where I have to write them in time to update because I'm out of already written chapters.

Please Review

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own YYH

Sorry for the late update. Even though it is in the 3 weeks I usually promise I had meant to type this chapter up and post it last week. Unfortunately though my college was evacuated due to hurricane Wilma (don't worry, it turns out my area got little to nothing from it because it turned a lot and hit southern Florida) and the weekend I meant to use to write it was spent elsewhere. Sorry again!

Thanks for reviewing :

**Anonymouse **– Sorry for the delay. Hope you find this chapter as interesting as the last.

**Ani Mei**** - **Lol. Sorry about that. Hope you like it :)

**Elfdragon12**** - **I'm glad it has captured your interest and I hope it continues to do so :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Scientists ran about frantically, hitting buttons of the computers, inserting countless chemicals, all holding different colors, into the water containing Eclipse. Fluids were draining out of the tube from the all the cracks, but the water levels never went below where it originally had been due to all the extra ones being pumped in.

Koenma's voice could be heard screaming at the scientist to "put her down," but that was proving much harder than anyone would have expected. Eclipse, for whatever reason, wasn't going back down into a state of hibernation. In fact she was doing very much the opposite despite everything her body was being forced to endure.

None of the scientists in the room had been alive when the same occurrence had happened millennia's ago, but they all knew about it from the records. It had been noted with outrageous detail that Eclipse had been in a state of near consciousness sixty eight times in less than a century after first being placed in her forced hibernation, more than half of which resulted in the cracking of the tube she was in.

The question that would have been asked had everyone not been so preoccupied would have been _why is she awakening now, after nearly three millennia's of being quiet?_

If Eclipse managed to escape all hell would break loose once again. This was the main fear Koenma held as he screamed at the scrambling scientists from his office. The demon was far too notorious for killing to think otherwise. If she escaped it would mean sacrificing hundreds, if not thousands of lives to recapture her and then they would have to find a way to make sure she stayed in a slumber, permanently.

Another loud crack in the glass caused the scientist to scramble even faster, something none of them had thought was possible until that moment. Keys were being smashed in, papers flung into the air or stepped on and boots were slipping on the soaking floor as the water levels continued to rise.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked in confusion and slight worry as he watched the white coated men run around in desperation on the screen. "Who's waking up?"

"Eclipse," Koenma said in great agitation as he continued to watch the screen. "She's only the most impossible person to rid the world of indefinitely!" he growled loudly, "Not even my father was able to strip her soul from her body three thousand years ago."

Yusuke was shocked by this. Never had he heard of King Yemma not being able to do something such as that when he deemed it necessary. "What is this girl!"

"A menace!" the spirit prince cried.

Yusuke wasn't sure what to make of all this. If not even the king of the spirit world could kill the girl how was he going to if she ever got out?

Two small balls, bright blue in color, began emitting from within the tank. The shrieks of scientists were clearly heard as they all caught sight of this occurrence. Seconds later the cracking of the tube increased ten fold.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Koenma screamed so loudly that his throat was searing after it. His eyes were filled with intense worry and anger, but who it was directed at wasn't entirely known.

The screams that then emerged from the room upon the screen and the unmistakable sound of shattering glass would haunt the minds of the two watching it for some time to come.

A stream of curses flew from the prince's mouth as he slammed his fist on his desk. Yusuke stood there in shock, every passing moment proved Koenma capable of being even more frightening than he had ever thought the prince possible of. "Should I go down there?" the question was asked wearily, he wasn't keen on facing an opponent that even King Yemma had problems with.

"No," Koenma growled, "There are countless traps along the pathways down there and even Kurama would have problems with evading them, as talented as he is in doing such things."

Yusuke nodded dumbly, silently glad that Koenma had not accepted his offer. He was confused slightly by this as well, in the past he would have gladly fought opponents much stronger than himself, yet this escapee made his spirit tremble, even before he had seen her.

"What'll happen then?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed heavily and smacked his forehead on his desk. "I don't know. I just know my father is going to kill me."

"You have to know if there's anything we can do!" Yusuke half yelled, getting very anxious as he watched the screen. There had been no movement since the tank and broken, something that perhaps could be counted as fortunate since Eclipse might just be dead.

"There's nothing I can do Yusuke," Koenma groaned heavily. His throat hurt, his head hurt and he could already feel his father's wrath befalling him. Today just wasn't his day.

Yusuke studied the screen, trying to find any hope on it. The tanks liquid had spilled all over the floor along with the think glass that had once made up the tank, all the scientists appeared to be either dead or unconscious and a strange figure lay crumpled on the tanks floor. This figure Yusuke had no reason to doubt was Eclipse. She had no clothing on, but nothing besides her back and long sopping hair could be seen.

"Maybe she's -"

"Don't think then!" Koenma yelled. He groaned and repeatedly smacked his head on the desk. "Why – do – these – things - always – happen – to – me?" asked between collisions.

Yusuke held back a nervous laugh as he watched the spirit prince beat himself up. It was in no way any of their fault, but that did not seem to matter when it came to this demon. The scientists had been shocked at her awakening and even said they had no warning, so how could Koenma have had any. 'This Eclipse girl is definitely something else,' he thought as he looked back to the screen.

Shock suddenly filled his entire body. There was movement commencing in the room displayed on the screen, but it wasn't coming from any of the scientists. The girl that had been crumpled in the tube was using her arms to support her weight as she attempted to get up.

Eclipse was alive and awake. Two words that should never be put in the same sentence when describing the girl.

* * *

Uh oh. What's going to happen now? Will they be able to stop her before she escapes the palace?

Please review

Thanks!

Have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own YYH

I'm back and I'm a week early. Woot. Lol.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Anonymouse **– Thank you, twice. Yep, she out. Hmm. That could spell for disaster.

**Ani Mei**– Lol. That is what I'm planning for. You'll find out what they glowing things were soon enough, promise. Cool. Looks like we can read each others minds, to some extent anyways. Lol. I never heard that before. I agree with it somewhat XP

**Elfdragon12**– Lol. It would be amusing to watch wouldn't it.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The sirens in the spirit palace continued to blare loudly into the air, harassing the ears of all who heard it. The air was filled with confusion and slight turbulence, as if everyone in the palace knew something was about to happen, something that had long been forgotten about. Something that should have never been allowed to reoccur.

Guards were running about trying to figure out if one of the vaults had been broken into, never finding the answer they hoped for. No signs of intruders had been found anywhere either, leaving many to be confused, but worried. And worried they should be, for in the deepest parts of the palace a forgotten nightmare had awakened, one that was soon to be reminded to the world.

It was within this chamber that Eclipse was slowly picking herself up. Millennia's of hibernation had numbed her body and it was taking time for her mind to register every part of it once again.

Her arms shook from the weight she was adding with each passing second. They were strong, yet they felt frail because of the lack of use. It was a strange phenomenon. Usually the lack of use would have deteriorated the muscle, but the side effects of all the chemicals put in the tank somehow allowed her to keep the strength she once had, all her mind needed to do was remember it.

Clamping her jaw tightly she forced her arms to get used to all the weight upon them. The situation she was in was not pleasant in the least and her hair sticking to her skin as if it had been covered in glue did not help anything either. The fact she wore no clothing did not seem to bother her however, at least not at the moment. A situation such as the one she was in did not call for modesty. It called for haste, something her body seemingly needed to be reminded the definition of.

Her crystal blue eyes, bordered by soft lashes, glared at her arms in a way that would have pierced the souls of those it fell upon. Lips that had once been a soft pink were faded and almost dull looking. Even her skin was fairer than normal. Perhaps it was due to the millennia's locked away in the bowels of the Rekai, or perhaps it was due to all the chemicals her body was forced to endure over the years. Either way there was a chance they would return to what they had once been if she befriended the light once again.

A movement from far to her left, caused by a scientist beginning to rouse from his unconscious state, caught her attention. The man groaned and shook his head back and forth as he came to be on all fours. He seemed disoriented and looked around in an attempt to regain his bearings. Upon sighting the shattered tank and the woman picking herself up within it a shocked expression crossed his wet face, revealing he knew exactly where he was.

Crystal blue eyes met dark brown ones for a long moment. Eclipse pondered what the scientist would do and how she would counter it in her current state. It too seemed that the scientist was trying to figure out how to deal with the problem now before him. He doubted he alone could capture the demon and place her back in hibernation, even if she was as weak as she was now.

Exhaling sharply as if exasperated she pulled her knees under her so she could sit upon them. The movement took much more effort that it should have, but her body was slowly remembering how everything functioned and it could not be helped.

Water dripped from her fingers as she brought them up to her face to inspect. Despite being in liquid for countless years her skin was unaffected and looked just as it has before she had be imprisoned, if only paler.

Crunching glass brought her gaze to yet another scientist who had regained his senses. This one had gotten to his feet and was cautiously making his way to his friend, who still sat staring at Eclipse in shock and fear.

This fact did not seem to bother the female demon either as she brought her gaze to her knees with a frown. There were more important things than weak scientists to deal with now. Placing her hands on the ground once again she pushed herself up enough to get one knee under her chest.

"You alright Zan?" the scientist who had moved asked the other quietly.

The man shook himself from his trance like state. "I suppose," he looked to the other man, "what are we going to do?"

"I haven't the slightest clue," was the reply that followed.

Eclipse clenched her jaw as she forced her weight upon her one leg and slowly rose. The task was painful and very tiresome, but she was not about to give in to either emotion. Such a thing, after all, would show weakness, something she would not tolerate from herself.

"However we have to do something," the man next to Zan said with a frown.

"What can we do against someone like her?" Zan asked anxiously, eyeing the woman as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"Something, anything," was the reply.

The demon they were talking about paid no heed to them, she was far to concerned with getting herself standing to bother. Her hands came to rest oh her thighs as she took in a deep breath. She was almost completely standing now. All she had left to do was straiten her knees and back.

Looking to each other the two scientists nodded and stood. If they were to do anything it would have to be now.

Pushing her body and straining her muscles Eclipse came to stand at her full height, an act which revealed her body in its entirety. Standing roughly six feet tall with brown hair that fell past her knees and pale skin, she seemed like something out of a mythical tale.

Yusuke found heat rising to his cheeks as he watched the scene play out on the screen. The demon, regardless of how old she was, looked to be in her lower twenties. Her body was still well toned despite the years of hibernation she had endured. It was no wonder that the spirit detective found himself staring at her sleek figure and wondering if she was really as bad as Koenma made her seem.

His heart stopped however when her gaze came upon the camera. Her eyes held a chilling feel far worse than his ice master friend could have ever hoped to accomplish. Yet something else seemed to play within them, something the spirit detective could not decipher.

Horror was the next feeling to pass through the teen. Eclipse had turned her gaze from the camera to the scientists coming at her. Her next movement seemed to come without thought as she brought her hand to her chest and waved it out at a moderate speed. The movement would have seemed like nothing out of the ordinary if the after effects were not witnessed - the two scientists were flung backwards as if they were nothing more than leaves caught in the wind, only to smash into the wall some ways behind them. For a moment it appeared they had been embedded into it, but they eventually fell to the ground, where they lay unmoving, blood leaking from between their lips.

That was the last thing to be witnessed from the room, as Eclipse's next movement destroyed the camera.

"Koenma," Yusuke said in horror and anxiety as he turned to the spirit prince. "What the hell can we do to stop her?" Any thought he had had of her not being as bad as the spirit prince declared were gone from his mind now.

"We can't do anything," Koenma grumbled and rubbed his soar forehead. "It would take me at least an hour to get there through all the traps down there, and that's if I were alone and going at a running pace the entire time."

"But-"

"If you haven't notice Yusuke, with each passing moment her reflexes are returning to her, not to mention all her spirit energy is reawakening. By the time we got down there she would have most, if not all, of it back," he paused a moment, "and that's if she's still in that dratted room."

At that moment the room rattled and shook like a house in the middle of an earthquake for a several second. Objects fell from Koenma's desk, some smashing when they hit the ground. With an agitated groan the prince once again smacked his forehead on the desk, "which she isn't any more," his voice muffled by the desk.

"Huh?" Yusuke did not understand how the prince knew that without seeing it on the screen.

"She just blew open the door!" He cried as he lifted his head, "Something that would be extremely difficult for even the demon lords of today, which means her power is awakening faster than her body is remembering itself."

"Can't we try and stop her anyway?" Yusuke asked, not liking the idea as the current predicament became ever clearer to him.

"If you wish to commit suicide," Koenma answered with a groan. "I would need all of my father's forces to be able to even stand a chance against her now." Yusuke was about to interject with something, but the prince answered his question before it was even uttered, "most of them are out in the Makai doing my father's bidding and would take months to collect."

Yusuke gave off a soft 'oh' before turning his gaze back to the static filled screen. He did not like this predicament one bit, but what could he do? If King Yemma's forces were needed to even have a hope of capturing the girl, what could he alone do?

"Damn it," Yusuke growled and clenched his fists. "Damn it!"

Eclipse was making her way towards the surface, clothed in only a bloody lab coat she had taken from one of the scientists, and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Her long hair, still heavy and wet, soaked the back of the coat and left a watery trail behind her, starting from within the destroyed lab. Bodies lay strewn about within the room now behind her, some still bleeding. Machines were broken and in pieces, glass shards only complemented the mess.

If this was the beginnings of what she was to do in the world then the world had something to be terrified about.

* * *

Eclipse if making her way to the surface O.o

Bad Yusuke, staring at naked people on the TV isn't a good thing XD

What's going to happen now? Will Koenma stop acting like coward and find some way to stop her before she gets out of the palace?

Please review.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own YYH

Sorry for the LONG delay guys! I meant to work on this over Thanksgiving, but I hadn't the time because I was spending the time with family. After that I completely lost track of time because I had only two weeks left of school and teachers were throwing things at us to do and I accidentally discovered a program on my computer to make music video's and got stuck on that for two or three days (not a good thing since I had a big test to study for). But I am now home for winter break and I plan to try and update once a week.

Another reason this took so long to get up is because I rewrote this chapter at least three, perhaps even four, timesin the last two or three weeks. I kept having different ideas of how to get this chapter across and ended up with the way it is now.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Ani Mei**– Lol. Yey for action :D Sorry for the delay!

**Elfdragon12**– Lol. I recognize that second quote from Lord of the Rings. And yes, that is most definitely true. Sorry for the delay!

**Ensatsu-Kokoryu-Ha**– Ya, you're right. Lol. I have just seen it spelt so many different ways I got confused and just picked one. I'll eventually get around to correcting that. Sorry. Thank you and well!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Journal of Yuki Kariudo**

_It is so strange to be writing this now, so many years after the fact. I never thought I would ever condemn - yes condemn is right word I suppose when thinking hard about it- myself to writing my thoughts, emotions and life in general. I suppose I thought I would never care to, never wish to speak of what is constantly on my mind. But as I stare at this page I find the words writing themselves out with my hand as their blind guide._

_It's disturbing sometimes to know that my body does things before my mind registers it. Or perhaps it does, but will not tell me until after whatever it needs to do it done. Or perhaps it's just that I don't care to listen because I know it will always guide me as needed, something of an instinct if you will._

_Thinking back to days of old, ones that are never really forgotten, I find that there were so many events that that surely would have felled a lesser man, or even the greatest of demons if played out in the order to which they have in my life._

_Irony I suppose it all is. I think I'm safe in a place that I can easily call home, but just as fast as I can declare it it's ripped right from bloody hands as if I am undeserving of ever finding peace and happiness. It's the bitter reality of the world I suppose, as tragic and unjust as it maybe._

_I suppose the best place to start for any tale is from the beginning, but I find the beginning is boring. Yes, who wants to know where and when I was born or how I was raised. Even I don't care for it and it is my life. And really who is ever going to read this anyway._

_But look at me, I'm babbling. In life I do not speak much, but on paper that is apparently not the case. What a shame. It looks like I will be speaking much in here._

_Many years ago, so many that I have in fact lost track, I lived peacefully – what a strange word – with my family, which consisted of my parents, three elder brothers and a younger sister. _

_I was small child at this point, but old enough to remember a great tragedy. It all happened on a particularly cold winter night when the moon was full. Everyone in the household was in a blissful slumber, as it was quite far into the evening._

_However the peaceful air that hovered in my quaint little home was soon turned into a dead stillness with the scent of blood lingering so heavily within it that one would choke upon it. The cause for this drastic change was none other than the ruthless clan known as Deathriem. A clan who's members would not hesitate to slaughter an innocent child in the middle of busy street in broad daylight._

_Fowl creatures the lot of them are._

_As to be expected the leader, Dialgo, came to show his ugly face that night. I suppose he was bored and wanted something to do and murdering a family that had long stayed out of his dealing would do just the trick of amusing him._

_I remember being startled awake as something crashed loudly from within the dinning area. My infant sister, Hana, was awakened too, but instead of being quite as I was she wailed and wailed loudly. It brought me back to reality and I was quick to quiet her as I cradled her in my arms as I had so many time since her birth not a year before._

_I hadn't a clue of what was going on, but something about the feeling in the air told me it was not good. Just as Hana was quieting down my eldest brothers, Tenchi and Tenri, identical twins, came barging in, quickly followed by my other brother, Haru, who was little older than I at the time._

_The twins told me to keep Hana silent and that something was terribly wrong. _

"_Mum and dad gave got to see what's happening," I remember Tenri saying in his hushed voice. Fear had been on his face that night, but he had tried to hide it from us, tried to comfort us as dread began engulfing our fates._

_It wasn't long after this had been said that a shrill cry pierced all our very hearts. It was the cries of our parents as they had been ruthlessly slaughtered by the nightly intruders. I have never forgotten that sound and it still haunts my memory to this very day._

_Tenchi and Tenri looked at one another, faces paler than the moonlight that came through my bedroom window. I remember the last words I ever heard from them, said in unison, quiet typical of them, before they died, "We love you guys."_

_They ran from the room heading towards the dinning area knowing full well that there was no returning from where they were going, but also knowing that if they were going to die they were going to do so fighting._

_Handing Hana to Haru I walked out into the hall cautiously. To this day I don't know what had made me walk out there, but I suppose it doesn't matter any longer, what's done is done. What I saw then was something that had scared my mind and plagued my dreams for countless years. _

_I could not see anyone, but I could see their shadows. I saw my brother's and I saw how they died. One of them, Tenchi, I knew because of his ponytail, was blasted through the chest by a particularly frightening shadow; one I would later learn belonged to Dialgo. I saw the streak of energy speed across the room and explode into the far wall, bits of blood splattered on the floor and the wall next to me, nearly making me cry out, but somehow I withstood the urge._

_Haru was by my side before Tenri fell. He was deathly frightened and Hana was nearing tears once again. I remember looking over at him, about to tell him it would be alright when the final cry of our eldest brother was heard. Dialgo had punctured his chest with his arm. The seconds that followed felt like an eternity. We could hear Tenri wheezing and choking the blood that was rising in his throat before all life left him._

_I remember feeling very sick at that moment and nearly lost my stomach then and there, but it never got past my throat. Before any of use knew it the bane of our family was before us, smirking sadistically, blood dripping down the arm he had used to slay our brother._

_Hana was screaming by now and Haru as was petrified and could hardly breathe as he looked upon the face of his would-be killer. Somehow I managed to get my wits about me and grabbed him to dash off down the hall seconds before death had greeted him._

_We ran right into our parent's room and slammed the door in Dialgo's face, which earned an extremely aggravated growl from the demon. The door only proved to hinder him for a brief moment however and he quickly broken through, despite our cries of protest._

_Dialgo and his henchmen all stood in the doorway now. The former was obviously annoyed that three children had bested him in even a minute way when the four eldest of my family had not been able to even touch him._

_There was nowhere left for us to run. We were trapped, trapped like rats about to be fed to a hungry snake. _

_My brother whimpered beside me, "Yuki," his eyes brimming with tears and the wails of our sister ringing in our ears. I hadn't the time to utter anything, not even an intangible word, for Dialgo had lunged forward and stripped the life from him and my sister in one blow._

_I was all that was left of my family. Alone and frightened I knew in my childish mind that I would be next, that I would be with my family again soon._

_But it would seem that fate had other ideas._

_Tears were running down my face and it took all my power to not wail. This made Dialgo curious for some reason. I suppose he expect a small child such as myself to cry out loudly and give him more pleasure to take the kill. _

_He had taken no more than a step when I saw him imbedded in the far wall. I hadn't any clue at the time of what was going on, but I could feel anger overtaking my sorrow and I gladly accepted it._

_I suppose it was during that time that the clan leader realized that something was very strange about me and he became enraged. It makes sense when you think about it though, I was a mere child and he was powerful demon, something of a god if you wish, but yet and still I had just thrown him into a wall, even though I hadn't know how I had done it._

_With such speed that I could not comprehend a powerful blast of energy crashed into my body, but I did not move, I did not even cringe. The attack left me bruised and slightly cut, but that was nothing compared to what should have happened and Dialgo's face told me that I should have been obliterated. He was shocked beyond compression, even beyond words, as looked upon me._

_I don't know what would have happened if I had remained there any longer, but the next thing I knew I was blinded by a bright light and was gone from my home._

_I remember the faces of my family so well. It seems like only yesterday I was living with them and going about life as I always had as a child, but I know that those days have long since faded way and will forever remain out of my grasp._

* * *

Man, that's kind of creepy isn't it. Poor Yuki, whoever she may be.

Please review

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own YYH

Thanks for reviewing:

**Ani Mei**– Lol. Well I guess I can understand why you thought that. –shrugs- who knows, we'll just have to wait and see :) Thank you! Ya, I procrastinate too. Lol. But then I feel bad and make myself sit down and write XP

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Koenma shouted orders over the intercom that encircled the entire palace. Orders varied between groups, but when it came down to it all they were a forewarning of what was making its way up to them. Teams skilled with trap making were told to go down several levels and do what they did best. Though they knew their work would do little to stop the great demon from reaching the surface they hoped it would slow her down, perhaps long enough for a messenger to make it to Koenma's father and back.

Those who would be of little use during the endeavor were told to either leave or to go to areas specially made for occasions such as these- when the palace was in danger. It was uncertain if such rooms would be safe from Eclipse's rampage when she made it up to them but it was worth a try if it could save lives.

The Spirit Detective stood uneasily by Koenma's desk, eyes trained onto the screen where different groups were shown running about doing what they were told. Part of him wished to help, but the other part told him there was nothing he could do. He was a skilled fighter, not a tactician like his friend Kurama or as knowledgeable with setting traps as those within the palace were, but, if what Koenma said was true, even his fighting abilities would prove useless when Eclipse surfaced.

Clenching his fists tightly he cursed under his breath. He had never felt so useless in his life. He had always thrown himself into a battle, even if the odds were against him, but this time it would only result in a quick death on his part, no question about it.

"Koenma," Yusuke decided to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind, "what are the chances of us getting out of this alive?"

The spirit prince sighed, but did not look at the teenage boy next to him. "Slim to none."

vvvv

The unmistakable sound of metal sliding across stone echoed within the scarcely lit halls belonging to the lower corridors of the Rekai palace. It was the effect of yet another trap going off, but, like all the ones prior to it, it did little more than hinder the great demon for a few short moments.

When the first trap had gone off it had startled Eclipse without a doubt, but it had not caused her any form of an injury. The trap would have seemed simplistic to those untaught in such things, however Eclipse was not one of these people. She had dealt with traps for countless decades and was not about to fall to any of these.

The trap had sprayed an unseen but highly toxic gas into the air, something that would have gone undetected by most, and shot poison coated needles in the hundreds down the course of the hall.

Taken off guard she had nearly breathed in the toxic air- nearly being the key word- but something in her mind had sparked and instinct took over before her body betrayed her. She had darted down the hall at neck breaking speeds, using her spirit energy to encircle her body and deflect the needles as if they were nothing more than leaves idly falling from a tree during the autumn months.

After that occurrence she was on full alert. In her mind she knew that with one trap came others and if they were to prevent unwanted company from making its way down to the lab there were bound to be many more to come.

Her thoughts were as correct as ever, for each hallway had at least one trap, the norm being three and she had yet to leave the lowest level. None of this bothered her though, in fact it rather flattered her. King Yama had thought it necessary to have a vast number of deadly traps surrounding his prisoner, so why shouldn't she be? It wasn't everyday a demon got such special treatment.

Pulling on the lab coat to keep it from sliding off her shoulders she could not help but frown. At this precise moment in her life she wanted nothing more than to get out of these accursed dungeons and acquire some real clothing. Now modesty had never been one of her many traits but that did not mean she cared much for walking around in only a coat, a dead man's bloody lab coat to be precise.

With a sigh she flicker her wrist, an action that caused sending yet another trap, this one consisting of a large boulder attached to several strong chains, flying into the wall several feet away. Apparently the great king of the Rekai had never thought she would escape because the traps were getting to be excessively boring as she went, not troublesome as they would have seemed to those lesser demons trying to sneak down here.

Sighing again she placed her hands into the coat's pockets, causing it to part and only stay close to her body as it became loosely caught by her breasts. Her mind paid this no heed and instead it wandered back to what seemed like only yesterday.

_Lock her down. This one is going dormant for the rest of eternity._

"Hn" she half laughed to herself. 'Eternity must have come and gone already.'

The soft padding of her feet suddenly came to a stop. Looking around her she found herself looking at an intersection with four paths other than her own diverting off of it. 'How troublesome,' she rolled her eyes. This was fifth intersection of its kind she had come across and it wouldn't be the last if she kept up the way she was going.

Raising a brow she side stepped in time to miss being skewered by a large spike that shot out of the ground like a cannon. Taking in a deep breath she moved about with such ease and grace that it seemed almost as if she were dancing and the spikes were left to try and catch her to ask for the last dance.

Within moments she cleared the spike filled area and was not in the least surprised to see a poison tipped dagger fly centimeters from her nose and imbed itself in the opposite wall. To her all the traps were beginning to become predictable.

With a sigh she looked up at the ceiling and found it was almost lost to her view from the vale of darkness that covered the entire floor. 'How many levels does this place have?' she wondered.

Shrugging she figured she would find out soon enough. Lowering her head back to its normal level she raised her hand over her head. Sooner sounded better than later.

In seconds a ball of energy formed in her hands and the power within it whipped around her like the winds of a high class hurricane. The sheer force being emitted from it caused slash marks to form on the hard stone all around her and would have likely decapitated an unsuspecting demon, if not completely disembody one.

With the simple flick of her index and middle finger the energy ball flew from her hands and crashed through the ceiling. A secondary explosion quickly followed after it, telling her that a trap had been waiting right above her on the next level.

Debris fell from the gaping hole she had just made, but none of it hit her, instead it all fell around her as if an invisible shield had been put in place. Dust blew high into the air and all the noise from the explosion reverberated irritatingly around her.

Looking up a deep frown came to rest upon Eclipse's features and her eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. Even through the dust and small bits of debris were still falling she could tell something was not quite right. With great ease she jumped up to the level above her and found just what had troubled her.

The amount of energy she had put behind the charge had not been meager by any measure yet it had only succeeded in penetrating one level and, by the look of the ceiling, half of the next. So King Yama was smarter than she had thought. She smirked, 'if he keeps this up things might just get interesting.'

Turning her gaze downward she judged the stone beneath her feet to be around two yards thick. It was the perfect thickness for traps to be imbedded within it and it also appeared that some sort of ancient seals were placed upon it, which would explain why her energy had not gone far. Over all it was nothing she couldn't handle, but it would be cumbersome.

With shrug Eclipse formed another ball of energy within her hands, this one much more powerful than the last and casually flicked it up towards the ceiling. Before the dust and debris had a chance to settle she was making her way up through the gaping holes, using her energy to feel out when her path was cut off, which happened to be three floors up.

At the rate she was going she figured it would take a while to get to the top of the retched place.

vvvv

Koenma cringed as he felt yet another rumbled beneath his feet. Whatever Eclipse was doing in the bowels of his palace could not be good. Thankfully, or perhaps regrettably, depending on ones view of the matter, there were several dozen floors between them and the lab the deadly girl had escaped from, which meant there was still time to make preparations and time for panic to continue rising.

"Yusuke," the prince murmured, causing the boy to look his way, "go home."

Startled by this the teen found himself asking, "why?"

"Because there is no need for you to be here," he looked right at the detective. "There is no need for you to die here."

"Tsh," Yusuke flicked his thumb over the tip of his nose. "I figure she'll kill me eventually anyways, so I might as well go down fighting here before she regains all her powers." He laughed in his typical 'I'm cool' way, but it did little to conceal the fear swelling within him.

Koenma forced a smile. There was no doubt that he was glad that the boy, a good friend of his, was going to stay, but he had wanted to make the option of leaving clear to him. It wouldn't have been fair any other way.

Glancing back at the screen he watched as his trap makers went about their tasks with grim faces. Their expressions matched the feeling lingering in the air and it seemed almost as if everyone in the palace had given up hope before the real terror had even arrived.

* * *

Looks like Eclipse found a short cut O.o

Please Review!

Thanks!

Preview for next chapter:

_Yusuke lifted his hand and pointed his index finger directly at Eclipse. "Move one more muscle…" he let the threat linger in the air. He wasn't sure what he would have said, but either way he doubted it would have even fazed the woman, who now gave him an amused look._


End file.
